


The First Edition

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Conspiracy, Conventions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A sequel toThe Fedora. Picard finds a rare first edition of the firstDixon Hillnovel,The Big Goodbye, on sale at a convention. Partway through haggling with the vendor he’s called away to an urgent communication from Starfleet Command. Mostly fluff; gets smutty near the end.





	The First Edition

“I would like to make an offer for the copy of _The Big Goodbye_.” Jean-Luc Picard addresses the Ferengi behind the book stall.

 

They are in a large vendors’ hall at a _Dixon Hill_ convention. The Ferengi looks the Human up-and-down.

 

“It is an extremely rare first edition of the very first _Dixon Hill_ novel.”

 

“I am aware of that.”

 

“I can only accept payment in Gold Pressed Latinum.”

 

“I will pay you ten bars.”

 

“No, 50.” The Ferengi scowls.

 

“I can offer—” Picard’s communicator buzzes in his pocket. “—Excuse me; I will be back shortly to continue our haggling.” He walks to a quiet corner of the hall.

 

“Go ahead.”

 

 _Riker here, Sir._ A disembodied voice emanates from the tiny badge. _A urgent communication has come through for you from Admiral Nechayev._

 

“Put it through to my hotel room in five minutes, Number One.”

 

_Aye, Sir. Riker out._

 

Picard pockets the communicator and heads toward the hotel elevator bank.

 

In his room the Captain fires up his portable computer only to discover that—strangely—Admiral Nechayev is on leave and no-one from Starfleet Command knows anything about an urgent communication. He taps his communicator.

 

“Picard to Enterprise.”

 

_La Forge here. Go ahead, Sir._

 

“Geordi, I was expecting an urgent communication re-routed via the Enterprise from Admiral Nechayev.”

 

_I’m checking the logs now, Sir... There’s no record of any communication from Admiral Nechayev in the last 30 hours._

 

“Strange... Thank you, Geordi. Picard out.”

 

Picard considers the phantom communication for a few seconds, shrugs, and leaves his room to return to the vendors’ hall, making a beeline for the Ferengi’s stall.

 

“Hello again,” He begins, “I was here earlier. You asked for 50 bars of Latinum for—”

 

“You’re too late; I sold it.” The Ferengi interrupts.

 

“Oh,” Picard’s face falls, “To whom did you sell it?”

 

“I respect the privacy of my customers.” The Ferengi smiles. “However, should you wish to enquire about purchasing it from my buyer, I could act as a broker... for a reasonable fee.”

 

“Forget it.” Picard walks away.

 

 

Back in his quarters on the _Enterprise_ the following evening, Picard is in a pensive mood when the door chimes.

 

“Come.”

 

“Jean-Luc, did you find the convention enjoyable?”

 

Data enters, still wearing his ‘Carlos from South America’ cosplay.

 

“Mostly, although I was disappointed to have missed out on the opportunity to buy a rare first edition _Dixon Hill_ book.”

 

“That is most unfortunate.” Data tosses his hat on the coffee table.

 

“Shall we?” He gestures toward the sleeping area.

 

In the bedroom, Data sits on bed, a slight smile playing around his lips, and pats the mattress to indicate to the Captain to sit too.

 

“Perhaps this will take your mind off it.” He fishes in his jacket pocket and produces a box tied with a ribbon.

 

“A gift? Thank you, Data.” Picard takes the box from the Android’s outstretched hand and sits.

 

Data watches keenly as he unties the ribbon and lifts the lid.

 

“Is this... that first edition of _The Big Goodbye_? How did you...?” He lifts the fragile book out of its box, careful not to disturb several pages hanging loose from the binding, and places it reverently on the bedside table.

 

“I visited the vendors’ hall while you engaged in the role-playing game Dixon Hill: on the Trail with those Klingons yesterday. I saw the book and wished to purchase it as a gift for you, but I did not have any Latinum on my person. Thinking your game would last several more hours, I beamed back to the Enterprise to obtain Latinum from the safe in my quarters. When I returned I saw you browsing the stalls, so I made a quick call to Commander Riker and asked him to create a distraction, enabling me to buy the book before you had the chance.”

 

“That was very generous of you, Data.” Picard puts an arm around his shoulders and presses his forehead against the Android’s. “Thank you.”

 

“You are very welcome. I hope my gift will bring you pleasure.”

 

“It does.” Picard brushes his lips against his Second Officer’s then pulls back so Data can see his smile. “It is one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever given me.”

 

They kiss, gently at first, then with increasing urgency and the Captain’s hand fumbles to release his Second Officer’s belt buckle, before wandering under the waistband of his morning suit trousers.

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP ficlets day 8: “shopping”.  
> What with LARPing being a popular pastime in the 24th Century via holodeck adventures, I reckon RPG’s have their place too. _Dixon Hill: on the Trail_ is probably a _Dixon Hill_ / _Cthulhu_ mashup.


End file.
